


Changes

by Kaellig



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat 2014, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Покушение на президента Гаррета Уокера меняет всё — тщательно выстроенные планы Фрэнка Андервуда и собственные взгляды Гаррета на многие вещи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014

Один-единственный выстрел меняет всё. 

Олли Лоуфилд, иракский ветеран и некогда первоклассный снайпер, промахивается совсем чуть-чуть — его руки потеряли прежнюю твёрдость из-за лекарств, которыми Олли пичкали последние четыре года, и пуля попадает президенту Уокеру в грудь, на несколько миллиметров разминувшись с сердцем. Понял ли Олли свою ошибку, не узнает уже никто: его находят на крыше здания, которое он выбрал своим гнездом, с разнесённым черепом. В правой руке у Олли зажат пистолет, и в этот раз он не промахнулся.

*

Гаррет Уокер приходит в себя через месяц после покушения, пролежав всё это время в коме. У постели дежурит осунувшаяся Патриция, прикроватный столик забит вазами с цветами — от Андервудов, от Линды, от Джима Мэттьюса и других.

Грудь крепко стянута бинтами, рана почти не болит, если только он не пытается шевелиться, но слабость во всём теле не позволяет ему удержаться на ногах, когда Гаррет пытается первый раз встать, опираясь на руки жены и Клэр Андервуд, приехавшей в госпиталь сразу, как только ей позвонила Патриция.

Фрэнк приходит к нему на следующий день, прервав ради этого визит в Лондон. Гаррет слабо улыбается, пожимая его руку, и заверяет, что вполне потерпел бы несколько дней, но на самом деле он невероятно рад. Фрэнк выглядит полным энергии, как всегда, но глаза выдают запредельную усталость. Когда он говорит, что рад возвращению Гаррета из мёртвых, это звучит по-настоящему тепло и искренне. 

Реймонд не звонит и не приезжает, и причину такого поведения старого друга Гаррет узнаёт не сразу. Только через несколько дней Фрэнк неохотно рассказывает ему, что Реймонд Таск приходил к нему сразу после покушения, предлагая убить Гаррета и оставить Фрэнка на посту президента.

Гаррет смотрит ему в глаза и верит лишь примерно половине его слов — той, что касается Реймонда. Для него так и остаётся загадкой, почему Фрэнк не согласился на этот план.

*

Гаррета выписывают из госпиталя и перевозят в Белый дом. Ещё через три недели Фрэнк официально слагает с себя полномочия исполняющего обязанности президента и передаёт Овальный кабинет его законному владельцу. 

На какое-то время кажется, что всё приходит в норму.

*

Он не может спать.

Сначала Гаррет думает, что это просто последствия комы. Такое бывает, он читал в интернете. Но проходит месяц, второй, и становится понятно, что всё намного сложнее.

Гаррет становится нервным и раздражительным. Его ещё хватает на то, чтобы сдерживаться на людях, но когда они с Патрицией остаются одни, он полностью утрачивает контроль над собой, устраивая некрасивые скандалы из-за каждой мелочи.

Она молча глотает оскорбления, а потом тихо плачет, заперевшись в ванной комнате. Гаррет слышит, но никогда не подходит. Он извиняется перед ней, когда она выходит, заплаканная, с красными глазами и свежим макияжем. Она с трудом улыбается и целует его в висок. 

*

Он рассказывает о своей проблеме Фрэнку и видит по его глазам, что тот уже знает. Конечно же, Патриция делится всем с Клэр, как он мог забыть. Злость затапливает сознание, Гаррет стискивает зубы, пытаясь совладать с собой, — и чувствует уверенное прикосновение Фрэнка.

— Тебе нужно поговорить с врачом.

— Чтобы тот прописал мне соответствующие лекарства, и я благополучно потерял пост президента, — нервно усмехается Гаррет.

— Ты не сможешь долго скрывать своё состояние, если не обратишься за помощью. Боюсь, у тебя просто нет выбора.

Гаррет вспоминает свои сомнения и подозрения, вспоминает слова Реймонда, с которым не разговаривал с момента выхода из комы, и предостережения Линды Васкез.

Вопрос, который вертится на языке уже несколько месяцев, наконец слетает с губ:

— Почему ты не согласился на план Таска?

Фрэнк отвечает легко и не задумываясь, словно не видит в своих словах ничего особенного:

— Потому что тогда я оказался бы повязан с ним. А Реймонд Таск — не тот человек, от которого мне хотелось бы зависеть.

Гаррет кивает. К его собственному удивлению, этого объяснения ему действительно хватает.

*

Он подаёт в отставку, сославшись на состояние здоровья, пошатнувшегося вследствие ранения. Фрэнк Андервуд приносит присягу и становится сорок шестым президентом Соединённых Штатов Америки.

*

Патриция подаёт на развод и уезжает обратно в Колорадо, к детям, друзьям и старой жизни. Гаррет не сомневается, что она легко вернётся к прошлому. 

Он сам остаётся в Вашингтоне. Сначала — потому что слишком привык к этому городу и чувствует себя его частью. Потом — потому что не позволяют Фрэнк и Клэр, оставшиеся его единственными друзьями.

То ли помогают таблетки, выписанные психотерапевтом, то ли просто с уходом в отставку исчезает стресс, но Гаррет снова начинает нормально спать. Сон оказывает поразительное действие: проходит всего полгода, и он уже помогает Фрэнку с составление очередного законопроекта и чувствует себя при этом просто потрясающе.

Ему снова кажется, что всё приходит в норму. Но теперь Гаррет уже помнит, сколь обманчиво это чувство.

*

Он проводит с Фрэнком всё больше и больше времени; тот звонит ему из поездок, жалуется на несговорчивых зарубежных коллег или упрямых губернаторов северных штатов, и Гаррет начинает чувствовать себя его второй женой. 

Он даже боится, что Клэр может начать ревновать, но та каждый раз приглашает его к ним на ужин со столь сердечной улыбкой, что невозможно заподозрить её в лицемерии.

Когда Фрэнк собирается ехать в Колорадо, он зовёт Гаррета с собой, и это совершенно логично: поддержка бывшего губернатора, до сих пор любимого жителями штата, не может быть лишней.

Их размещают в отеле, напичканном камерами и охраной; только коридор, ведущий в номер президента, по ультимативному требованию Фрэнка остаётся без камеры, но у дверей стоит верный Мичам, так что бояться, в самом деле, нечего.

Они возвращаются после долгого дня, наполненного встречами, рукопожатиями, улыбками и торжественными речами, переливающими из пустого в порожнее, и Фрэнка приглашает Гаррета выпить в его номере.

Гаррет целует его сам. Он не настолько пьян, чтобы не отдавать себе отчёта в собственных действиях, но взгляды и многозначительные шутки Фрэнка трудно истолковать ошибочно. Конечно, он помнит о том, что Фрэнк — президент, что в Вашингтоне его ждёт жена, но здесь, сейчас они находятся не в Вашингтоне, а в Колорадо, на территории Гаррета, и он не собирается отказываться от того, что ему так неприкрыто предлагают. Он никогда раньше не был с мужчиной, но всё бывает в первый раз, не так ли?

*

Впрочем, в эту ночь первого раза не случается. Фрэнк отсасывает ему с мастерством, выдающим богатый опыт, а затем трахает языком, медленно и почти что нежно, удерживая Гаррета на грани столько, на сколько у него самого хватает выдержки.

Первый раз случается уже в Вашингтоне, через неделю после возвращения, в доме Гаррета, и на этот раз уже он сам заставляет Фрэнка хрипло стонать, запрокидывая голову, и подаваться бёдрами навстречу толкающемуся в него члену. 

Видеть Фрэнка таким оказывается чем-то совершенно ошеломляющим, и Гаррет всеми доступными способами показывает, насколько благодарен ему за это. 

*

Он просыпается среди ночи, потому что Фрэнка нет в постели. Гаррет находит его в гостиной. Фрэнк сидит на подоконнике и курит. 

Гаррет останавливается в дверях и улыбается. Почему-то это зрелище кажется ему совершенно домашним — возможно, потому что он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Фрэнк курил.

Тот поворачивает голову и тоже чуть заметно улыбается. Вытащив сигарету изо рта, он выдыхает дым, а затем протягивает её Гаррету. Тот несколько мгновений смотрит Фрэнк в глаза, подходит и берёт сигарету


End file.
